


The Heart Without a Sound

by McKayRulez



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Partner Betrayal, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal ends in ruin. - Short Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Without a Sound

In chains there bound.  
Laid upon the frost bitten ground.  
It’s veins no longer pound.  
The heart without a sound.  
No life there lost.  
No one has found.  
Alone upon the frozen mound.  
His betrayal was the cost.  
Her fragile mind and heart to exhaust.  
With no one around,  
Died in tragedy.  
Warm blood dried cold.  
Vein’s full of ice.  
Once stood bold,  
Proud and nice,  
Now drenched in dirt and mold.  
A soul to be sold.  
With fate did roll the dice.  
The cards of life did fold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem I wrote years ago on a different site that I decided to move over to here incase it gets deleted over there.


End file.
